Prisoner of Desire
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: OC X Senji- Rei was sent to Deadman Wonderland on murder charges on her father and ex-boyfriend. She follows the rules and does what she needs to survive, but she receives something she never expected to get, romance with another convict, but what happens when the two are forced to fight each other in Carnival Corpse? Sucks, I know. Its the best to come up with on a whim.
1. Prologue

Prisoner of Desire

(Prologue)

I coward behind the couch; my body trembling vigorously, heavy tears filled my widened, light brown optics and trickled down my face, alone with mucous from my nose. My pants felt extremely wet, but warm as I gazed at my older twin sister. She stood over our father's cut up body, head to foot covered with blood. Scarlet blended in her light brown hair, her cocoa colored skin was sprinkled with crimson. Her light brown eyes weren't that of my loving, but misunderstood sister, but that of someone else's, insane and blood thirsty. A wide, malicious grin married her lips as she licked the blood off her lips and kicked father's dead body, making it roll over.

"That's for all the abuse you put me through, ya old bastard." She growled at the corpse as she panted heavily from the previous exercise.

I was forced to watch the whole scene from start to finish.

I was sitting on the couch watching television when drunk Itoshi stumbled into the living room and up to me, carrying a bottle of vodka in his left hand. His breath reeked of the stench of alcohol. He balled up his free in hand was about to punch me in the face when Rei slammed the front door. She was in nothing, but her underwear set, carrying a pile of her clothes in her arms.

"Hide Kaito." She demanded me and I quickly obeyed her without any hesitation by jumping behind the couch.

Right at that moment, blood from her wounds from Itoshi's earlier beatings seemed like it was being manipulated by Rei and turned into some type of thin whip shape. She used her blood as a weapon and sliced up Itoshi slowly. His cries of agony and Rei's maniacal laughter echoed loudly throughout the whole house. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the neighbors heard it. The walls and Rei were splattered with crimson from every swing she made. Her thin whip-like blood pierced through Itoshi's flesh like blades. Once Rei got tired and bored, she decapitated him, ending it instantly.

I stood up from behind the couch and walked up to Rei, my body still shaking. I held onto her arm with both of my hands. She stared down at me, still grinning maliciously

"R-Rei-chan?" I asked her, quietly.

"Look here you little shit I'm not your sister. Call me Chiyoye." She says, shaking out of my grasp and walked out the house, not caring to clean herself up.

That was the last time I ever saw my sister again. The next day, Rei Kumori, age eighteen was sent to a facility called Deadman Wonderland for first and second degree murder charges on Itoshi Kumori and Rin Yamamoto, her ex-boyfriend.


	2. A Caged Songbird

Chapter 1

A Caged Songbird

I adjusted the collar around my neck as I stared at my reflection in the mirror over the tiny sink that was next to the bared doors. My short, brown hair was messy as it covered my face and my eyes had no life in them. From the mirror I glanced at the bag the crazy, cow tit ward gave me. I read the rulebook and to me this place did not seem like an ordinary prison, but I will do whatever I need to survive in this place. I grabbed the piece of candy I threw in the sink as I searched through the bag and unwrapped it. I observed its features, before plopping it in my mouth and chewing on it. At that moment, I choked and gagged on the candy, trying to force it down my throat.

"Fuck, this tastes like shit." I groaned as I turned on the faucet and ducked my head underneath it, drinking the water.

I sprayed my whole head with water, before turning off the faucet and flipping my hair back, staring at my reflection in the mirror again, but to see it wasn't me. It was Chiyoye.

"What the fuck kind of prison makes you wear collars around your neck that circulates poison through your veins after three days of not eating the antidote candy? And the damn candy tastes like cow shit!" She asked me angrily, glaring at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to stare at her.

"And that dog race yesterday. If you participated in that, you probably would have died and that means I would die too."

"I'm glad to know you care about me, Chiyoye." I told her sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, whatever. It was mass homicide out there, not that I didn't enjoy all the bloodshed." She said, licking her lips, grinning.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"What is with this carnival corpse thing they are having you participate in tomorrow?"

"I was forced to watch a video on that, all thanks to Tamaki. It's pretty much just another massacre. I am pitied against another person like me who he calls "Deadman", whatever the fuck that is. We fight each other to the death or until one of us is unable to fight. The winner gets lots of cast points and antidote candy."

"What about the loser?"

"I don't know. He said something about a penalty game."

"In this place? It can't be good. Just keep your guard up." Chiyoye demanded me.

"Yeah I know, unless you'll get hurt."

"Exactly, Rei-chan, now get out of here. It's extremely hot in this jail cell." She complained.

I combed through my wet hair and rolled my eyes at her again, before turning my back to the mirror and walked out to the courtyard.

I immediately rested on the soft green grass and stared at the sky. One of my arms embraced the back of my head and my right leg crossed of my left knee. The position wasn't the right choice for the outfit I was wearing. I'm sure my panties are being flashed right now, but I didn't care. I raised my free hand to the sky and observed it, turning it back and forth.

"How do these powers work?" I asked myself quietly.

I pondered on the thought, thinking back on Itoshi and Rin. At the time, I had cuts all over my body from the abuse Itoshi gave me earlier on that day. Thinking on that, I sat up and grabbed a piece of broken glass that laid on the grass next to me and slit the palm of my left hand. I flinched a bit to the stinging sensation, but I quickly relaxed as I got used to the pain. As the blood spurted from the cut in my hand, I started moving it around, testing it out. The blood turned into a thin like wire. I brought my hand down quickly, making the blood lash out at a nearby tree and slice through its trunk, making it collapse backwards. I widened my eyes and stared at my hand.

"So it works when I cut myself or already cuts on me." I thought out loud.

"I wonder what other abilities my blood can do…" I said quietly as I stood up on to my feet.

I grabbed the glass and slit my right palm, not flinching this time. I stared at the blood oozing from the cut on my right palm. It wasn't making the whip shape my other hand did.

"That's odd." I quietly said to myself, moving my hand around, having the blood trickle down my wrist.

I bit on my bottom lip as I focused on my right hand. A bead of sweat trickled down my face as I tried to force it do something, until the blood in my hands formed into a solid and sharp, triangular shape. I jumped back, surprised and grinned.

"So my left hand turns into a whip and my right hand turns into a knife?"

"Now, how sharp is this knife?" I asked myself again as I walked over to another tree that was on the opposite side of the first tree.

I grazed the trunk of the tree gently with my left hand and used my right hand to thrust the blood knife through the tree. My lip grinned widely when it went all the way through. It was extremely thin, long and sharp. I pulled my hand away from the tree, making the blood drip on the lively green grass. I felt slightly vertiginous that I had to hold my forehead and hold on to the tree for balance.

"I guess I used too much blood."

I leaned my back against the trunk and stared at the sky again, thinking about my new powers. I started humming quietly a lullaby I remember my mother once sung to me as a kid to help me sleep, before she left me Kaito and Itoshi on the day on Tokyo Earthquake ten years ago. I closed my eyes as the light breeze whipped through my hair, making me sing a bit louder, until I heard rustling in the leaves above my head. I quickly jumped back from the tree and glared at the tree.

"Who's there?" I asked in a fierce tone.

Long, white hair, along with red eyes popped down from the bushes of leaves. I cocked my head to the side as I stared at her, confused.

"Who's the albino chick?"

The girl flipped backwards, so that she landed on her two feet in front of me. I took a step back to give the two of us some distance. Her bottom lip pouted as she stared at me with disappointment.

"You're not Ganta."

"No, I'm Kumori Rei." I introduced myself.

"Sorry to disappoint you." I mumbled to myself.

"I'm Shiro!" She said cheerfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said to her, putting on my best fake smile.

"What were you singing earlier?"

"Oh, it was a lullaby my mother sang to me as a kid. I'm surprised I remembered it."

"Lullaby?" Shiro asked me confused.

"Uhm, yeah, It's a song someone sings to a baby or a kid to make them fall asleep."

"Oh! It sounded lovely!" She complimented me, grinning widely.

I smiled nervously at her, while telling her "Thank you".

"What happened to your hands?" Shiro asked grabbing both of my aching hands, making me flinch to her touch.

"Oh, well, I had an accident."

"Oh, Shiro can take you to the infirmary!" She told me excitedly as she tugged at my arm and dragged me back inside the facility.

I stared at the back of her white head and pondered "how the hell did she get locked up in a place like this?" My thoughts were interrupted when Shiro pushed me into a room. I lost my balance as I tripped on the leg of a chair and fell into the infirmary bed with my eyes closed. I groaned and opened my eyes to see I landed on top of a guy. My face warmed up as I noticed my chest smothered his face. He held his nose and mouth with his hand as he looked away from towards the wall. I quickly sat up and covered my breasts, averting my eyes the other way towards Shiro who was embracing another guy around his neck tightly while burying her face in his brown hair, making his face flush scarlet.

"C-could you get off me?" The guy underneath ask nervously, still covering his nose and mouth with his hand.

I blushed more and quickly jumped off him. I stood over him, still covering my chest. The guy refused to look at me, purposely as he handed me his jacket.

"Put this on and cover yourself up. You can't walk around here wearing tight, mini dresses, exposing your chest."

My lips curved into a mischievous smirk as I crossed my arms against my chest.

"Does my revealing outfit embarrass you? Or…." I paused and smirked more as I sat on top of him again, straddling his waist and making his face flush more red.

"Does it make your body hot?" I asked, teasing him as my finger traced his exposed and ripped chest slowly.

I grinned widely when I saw blood trickling out of the space between his fingers. I ended up laughing and patting his chest, before standing up again. I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"My name's Rei." I introduced myself to him as I held out my hand.

"S-Senji…" He said holding out his free hand to mine as he tried hard not to stare at my chest. I shook his hand and laughed again, turning back towards Shiro.

"You must be that Ganta person Shiro was confusing me for earlier." I said to the guy Shiro was hugging on earlier.

"Y-yeah, I'm Ganta Igarashi." He told me, his face blushing as well.

"It's a pleasure."

I sat down on the edge of the bed Senji laid in, making him tense up again.

"Rei-chan is hurt! Her hands are cut!" Shiro shouted.

I smiled nervously again as a bead of sweat trickled down my face again.

"It's nothing, really. It barely hurts." I told her, waving both of my back and forth. I noticed the curious look in Ganta's eyes as he stared at both of my hands.

He knelt down in front of me and grabbed both of my hands, wrapping them with white bandages.

"You're a Deadman also?" He asked me.

"A what? Why do and Tamaki keep calling me that?" I asked him getting frustrated with the weird nickname, making Senji chuckle.

I glared down at him and asked him "what?" angrily.

"You don't know anything do you?"

"No, so what?"

He chuckled again, saying "this scene seems familiar", as he stared at Ganta.

"Have you noticed you have an unusual power to manipulate your blood?"

"Yeah….?" I answered him, raising my brow at him.

"Me, Ganta and plenty of others in Deadman Wonderland have that power. It's called Branches of Sin. Those who have that power are called Deadmen."

"Oh, where did it come from?" I asked him.

"From that tragic day ten years ago."

I nodded my head as I took in all the information.

"Which reminds me, you must be Songbird."

"What? Another damn nickname I don't know about?" I asked Senji, getting angry again.

"It's more like your stage name for Carnival Corpse. I'm Crow and Ganta is Woodpecker."

"Why are we named after damn birds?"

Senji shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not the one you ask that too, but everyone knows about the newcomer Songbird, which is you, who is participating in Carnival Corpse tomorrow."

"Great, I'm the talk of this wretched place?"

Ganta patted my back, trying to comfort me.

"I'll be rooting for you." He told me, smiling warmly at me.

"Me too! Shiro will too!" She shouted herself in the third person.

"Y-yeah, me too, I guess."

I smiled warmly at all three of them.

"Thank you, you guys."


	3. A Songbird Writhing in Scarlet

Chapter 2

A Songbird Writhing in Scarlet

"Welcome to Carnival Corpse!" greeted that obnoxious, ratty voice, which rang loudly from the speakers.

"For today's match, we have our own sadistic contestant, Falcon, who has never lost a match yet."

Chiyoye looked up to the opposite side of her to see her opponent as the lights flashed on him. He was fair skinned and had a medium built, along with black hair. He walked onto the arena and grinned maliciously at her, making her scoff.

"Our other is our newcomer who arrived to Deadman Wonderland four days ago, Songbird. One Deadman will one when the other is dead or incapacitated."

At that moment, the bright, warm lights flashed on me, making my right eye squint. Chiyoye blocked the rays of light with her hand and stepped onto the arena. She heard the crowd of guys whistle at her, making her roll my eyes and lift up her dress, flashing them her lacey panties. They whistled and screamed more as she patted her dress down.

"Tch, boys will always be perverts." She scoffed at them, looking around the arena.

"It's about time I take over this body. I felt suffocated being stuck inside Rei all the damn time." She thought.

She stepped into the arena, walking up to her opponent, who still smirked at her.

"I get such a sexy opponent. It makes me want to be rough with her." He says, cutting himself with knives hidden in his sleeves. The blood all over both of his arms turned into a series of spikes, making him look slightly like a porcupine.

Chiyoye licked her lips seductively at her opponent.

"Mhm, I like it rough. Don't hold back on me." She says, attempting to cut herself, but the Falcon beat her to it.

Within a blink of an eye, Chiyoye was pinned to the wall with both of her hands pinned above her head by Falcon's spikes. She growled and struggled to get out of it, but the spikes were tearing up her skin, making her hiss in pain as the palms of her hands bled and trickled down her wrist. She glared up at him as she bit her bottom lip angrily.

"You bastard…" She mumbled.

The falcon chuckled darkly as he licked his lips again, staring at Chiyoye. Part of her dress rose up, revealing her black, lacey panties. The Falconslowly walked up to her, turning the blood on his arm into one long blade. Chiyoye showed no fear towards the guy and only glared harsher as she still struggled her way out of his spikes.

"This is a real sexy sight. I wonder what you would look like with tattered clothing and covered in blood." He says, swinging his blade towards her stomach, ripping her dress and creating a huge, deep gash. Chiyoye bit her bottom lip again, trying to hold her groans of pain.

"Don't hold back. I wanna hear your cries of agony! Pleasure me with your painful cries!" He yells, swinging his blade back and forth, slashing her chest, arms, legs, her whole body, tearing her dress to shreds.

Each time the blade struck her skin, Chiyoye whimpered out in physical suffering, making Falcon, laugh out and swing harder and faster. She growled lowly, being sick and tired of this guy. She lifted her legs and used both of her feet to kick the guy in the face, pushing him back far away enough for her to pull her hands out of the spikes, screaming in pain. Her arms went limp to her side, the blood from the hole in her hands trickled down her wrists. Her chest moved up and down quickly as she panted heavily, glaring over at Falcon. Her body was covered with her blood with trickling down her body and her dress was ripped to shreds. The top and bottom part of her dress was ripped and torn, so that her stomach, cleavage and long legs were exposed.

"I…am sick and tired of you, you bastard…" She breathed out, still glaring at her opponent.

Out of her raw anger and infuriation, she subconsciously controlled her blood all over her body, making it turn into whips. The Falcon watched her closely, amused by the sight. He got into a defensive stance.

"Come at me, bitch." He tempted her.

A wide, malicious grin, curved upon Chiyoye's lips. She started chuckling lowly, before it came out loudly as a full blown laugh. She charged at Falcon, quickly, before jumping in the air. She spun her body around in midair, making her whips slash Falcon's body, making deep cuts, just like he did her. The Falcon groaned as he tried to defend himself by covering his face with his arms. Chiyoye flipped backwards, landing back on the ground and charged at the Falcon again. She used her right hand to quickly create a long solid knife, before grabbing Falcon by his neck tightly, while he was still recuperating from her previous attack and thrusted her knife through his stomach. The Falcon widened his eyes and coughed up blood, before glaring at Chiyoye dangerously.

"You little bitch…" He said to her, making her grin more.

The Falcon used this opportunity, while Chiyoye was in close range, to grab her right, holding it tightly.

"The fuck?"

The Falcon used his free hand to create a blade by manipulating his blood and jabbed it through her chest, aiming for her heart. Chiyoye widened her eyes also, coughing up and spitting her blood onto his face. He released her arm.

"You fucking bastard…" She groaned, pulling her knife out of his stomach and collapsed onto her back.

The Falcon continued to stand, though it took all of his strength and walked up to Chiyoye's body. He stabbed her through her stomach.

"Payback's a bitch, you whore." He tells her, pulling his blade out of her quickly, making her gasp and cough up more blood.

"Whoa! What a fight! The Falcon wins today's Carnival Corpse!"

The crowd cheered on Falcon, making him smile and wave at his fans.

The medical team came up to Chiyoye and fixed her wounds, before placing her body on the stretcher and taking her away.

Ganta, Shiro and Senji had all watched Rei's fight, while resting in their jail cells. Ganta and Senji were disappointed and Ganta felt nervous about what was coming next for her.

Chiyoye was tied up to a chair, forcing to face her destined fate in the penalty game. The nurse pulled down the lever, allowing Chiyoye to choose her fate. She kept a straight a straight face as she immediately said "stop", wanting to get the game over with. The machine stopped on three images of the cervix. The nurse started laughing as she turned to face Chiyoye.

"Looks like you will never be able to give birth my darling." She says, still laughing as she walked up towards her.

Chiyoye didn't say anything or even flinch as she the chair she sat on moved back, making her stare up at the ceiling. Her legs were spread open. She closed her eyes tightly when she was cut open. She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold in her screams, but she couldn't hold it in for long. She gaped her mouth, shouting out loudly as tears filled her eyes and quickly trickled down her face. The nurse's cheeks flushed with scarlet as she licks her lips, cutting Chiyoye open more and sliced her insides. She removed the cervix from Chiyoye causing as much pain as she could to Chiyoye and plopping it down on the silver try, resting on the table beside the chair. Chiyoye breathed heavily in and out, the pain still lingering inside her as the nurse stitched her up. Chiyoye fell unconscious after that, blacking out.


	4. A Tenuous Songbird who Desires Strength

Chapter 3

A Tenuous Songbird who Desires Strength

Rei slowly opens her eyes, blinking a couple of times as she stared at the ceiling. She slowly sat up, holding her head and closing her eyes tightly as a sharp pain went through it. She glanced around the room she was in to see she was in the infirmary.

"What the hell happened?" she asked herself quietly. She couldn't remember anything passed being in her jail cell before Carnival Corpse.

Another sharp pain went through her lower abdomen. She groaned and held it tightly. Patting it, she felt something, so she stood up slowly and walked over to the mirror. She slid off a new dress she wore and threw it on the floor. She pulled down her panties to see she was stitched up. Her fingers gently grazed the shape of the stiches as she tried to remember what happened, but nothing came to mind.

"The stupid sadistic whore cut out your cervix." Said a familiar voice.

Rei quickly looked up into the mirror to see Chiyoye.

"What? What the fuck happened Chiyoye?" Rei asked, really confused and frustrated.

"I fucking lost the Carnival Corpse game, bitch and I had to participate in that stupid, penalty game. You lost your cervix because of it."

Rei understood everything Chiyoye told her, but she couldn't comprehend or process the information. She wasn't technically there for the carnival corpse or the penalty game afterwards and she wakes up to find stitches on herself and that her cervix was removed.

"I hope you weren't planning on having children." Chiyoye said to her.

Rei bit the bottom of lip as she continued to stare at Chiyoye.

"No…..I wasn't…not at all…" She lied to her.

Chiyoye scoffed.

"You can't lie to me bitch. Remember, I am you. I am a part of you. You created me."

"I know Chiyoye, so shut up." Rei groans, holding her stomach and leaning against the mirror, her fist banging on it.

"Who are you talking to?" Says another familiar voice.

Rei looks up and over to see Senji walking into the infirmary, casually and nonchalantly. He stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide and face a deep scarlet as he stared at Rei. Blood started trickling from his nostrils, before gushing out. Senji held his nose and screamed "Gah! Put some damn clothes on!" as he quickly turned his back to her. Rei chuckled to herself and pulled her panties back up and slipped back on the dress she woke up in.

"I was only talking to myself Senji." She says, patting the dress down.

Senji turned back around and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Anyways, I saw carnival corpse yesterday." He tells her, leaning up against the wall, crossing his arms.

"You did, huh? I'm sorry, I can't remember anything." Rei says, sitting back down on the bed, and crossing her legs on top of one another.

"You were great, but not good enough and you lost."

"I know I lost. I just woke up to see stitches on me. Chiyoye told me about how my cervix was removed, since was the one technically there, instead of me." Rei says, looking at the floor.

"Who's Chiyoye?" Senji asked confused.

Rei looked up and shook her head.

"She's no one." She says stand up and walking over to Senji. She stood in front of him and traced his chest lightly with her finger.

"I'm so sorry Senji-kun. My cervix was removed, so I won't be able to bear any children for you. I hope you can forgive me and that it won't change our relationship." She says in an apologetic tone.

"I can still pleasure you to your fullest desire Senji." Rei says, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her lips towards his slowly.

Senji blushed a deep scarlet again and quickly pushed her onto her ass.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked her nervously.

Rei laughed as she stood up and dusted herself off and adjusted her dress again.

"Teasing you", she simply answered his question as she walked out of the infirmary.

"Fucking bitch", he says following her outside to the courtyard.

Rei laid on the grass, brought her knees ups and stared at the sky. Senji lied next to her, embracing the back of his head with both of his arms, staring at the sky with her. Oddly enough, Rei didn't mind Senji's company.

"How did you get into Deadman Wonderland, anyways? Not that I care or anything." Senji asked.

Rei chuckled and continued to stare at the sky.

"It's a long story, but to put it simply I brutally murdered my father and ex-boyfriend Rin. That's how I discovered my Branch of Sin." She answered him.

"Damn…"

"Yeah, my mother left my father, me and my younger twin brother Kaito ten years ago for another guy. She was sleeping with him behind my father's back. He always knew, but he still loved my mother deeply. That's why her leaving, scarred Itoshi, my father deeply. He was so devastated that he turned to alcohol for comfort, but it wasn't best for me and Kaito. My father was an abusive drunk. He would beat me and Kaito, but since he was so sickly and frail, I volunteered to take his beatings for him. That's how Chiyoye was created. I created her to endure all of my father's beatings for me."

"What an asshole…..wait Chiyoye? You mean like another personality?"

"Yeah, during his beatings, Itoshi would talk to me like I was my mother. I was always told I resembled her. I was often mistaken for her younger sister, so I endured the beatings, until I passed out." She explains as she sat up and unzipped her dress from her back, letting it slide down.

Senji blushed again and attempted to cover his eyes, but he widened his eyes to all the scars, scratches, bruises and burn marks all over her body.

"He did this to you?" He asks, grazing all the injuries gently.

Rei shivered a bit and nodded her head, covering her chest.

"Yeah, he did, so all throughout middle school and high school, I isolated myself from people. I was the loner that no one wanted to socialize with me. Only my brother stayed by my side, until this jock asked me out for some reason. He never noticed me or talked to me before he asked me out, so I thought it was suspicious. I thought maybe I was a charity case or something or he just wanted to use my body. I didn't really care nor did I have any feelings for the guy, but I still agreed to go out with him."

"He could have been in love with you, but he was just too shy to tell you."

"That's bullshit. How can anyone love someone like me anyways? How do I know that it fucking exists anyways? Maybe it never did exist. If it did, how could a person leave their family without a second thought? Maybe love is just a made up emotion." Rei says bringing her knees up to her chest after zipping her dress back up.

"I was right. He didn't really care for me. He only wanted to get in my pants. One night, while I was over his house, he forced himself on me. I was too powerless to defend myself, so he deflowered me. Afterwards, using my blood from the cuts all over my body, I decapitated him. I was covered head to foot with his blood. Normal people would be frightened, but I wasn't. I was excited. I only managed to dress back in my underwear and bra, before grabbing my clothes and walking out of his house and back home. After discovering my new found power, I didn't hesitate to slowly kill my father. Kaito ended up watching the whole thing and the next day, I was charged with first degree murder and sent here, to Deadman Wonderland."

"That's fucked up. What they did to you I mean."

"I thought you didn't care?" Rei teased Senji again.

"Shut up. I don't, but I'm just saying."

Rei laughed at Senji as she stared at him, before looking back at the sky.

"I just discovered my Branch of Sin, so I don't know how to use it to its fullest yet. That's why I lost the match yesterday. I have no skills and no strength. I want to get stronger."

Senji sat up and stared at her.

"Why is that?"

"I'm weak Senji. If I want to survive in a place like this, I need to get stronger. Only the strongest live and the weakest die. I don't want end up dying in a place like this."

Senji chuckled to himself, before laughing and smirking at Rei, making her glare at him.

"What the hell is so fucking funny?" She asked him angrily, about to punch him dead in the face.

"That's good enough for me." He told her.

"Huh?" She asks, tilting her head to the side and raising her brow in confusion.

"I'll train you." He tells her standing up and holding out his hand to her.

"I will make you stronger." He smirks down at her.

Rei stared down at Senji's hand, before slowly grabbing and holding onto it tightly. Senji pulls her up quickly, having her lean into his chest. Senji tensed up slightly as Rei embraced is neck with her arms and lightly kissed his lips.

"Thanks", she tells him, smirking and she parts and pushes away from him.

Senji blushes again and holds his mouth as he stared at Rei's back as she started walking away.

"What was that?" He asked, catching up to her.

"It was a "thank you" kiss." She answers him, clasping both of her hand behind her back and continues walking.

Senji chuckled at her as he followed behind her.


End file.
